Through the Depths of Friendship
by sweetnsilver
Summary: Somewhere along the depths of their friendship, the lines of friendship had blurred, and Mimi could no longer define him as just a friend. Mimato, Taiora, Sorato. RR
1. 1 Odd Behaviors and Tiring Smells

A/N: I thought I had retired from ff, yet here I am with a new story. I hope it is enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership

* * *

**Chapter I**: **Odd Behaviors and Tiring Smells**

She blew an auburn strand of hair out of her way. Sometimes, the aroma of the various scented flora became rather pungent. Mimi, however, never felt that way. She loved flowers. She even loved helping Sora arrange them. Couldn't Mimi use a little extra cash, but then again, her family was pretty well off. Maybe well off was an understatement. Mr. Tachikawa was the CEO of a well known company, and for some reason, he had chosen to remain in this small town of Odaiba.

Instinctively, Sora turned her eyes towards the paneled glass of the shop's entrance as if expecting the bubbly teenage girl she called her best friend to skip through, but much to Sora's dismay, there was no sign of the perky brunette. Instead, the clink of the bell announced the arrival of some elderly woman. Sora let out a sigh before grabbing another white daisy and sticking it into the arrangement she was working on. While most youngsters her age spent Saturday mornings in front of the television, she was stuck making arrangements in the flower shop her mother owned, or attending to customers while trying to keep her thoughts at bay. Oh well, Sora thought as she plucked a loose thread from the yellow apron tied around her with the words _Takenuchi Florists_ printed on the front in green with a smiley faced flower in orange, at least she had tennis practice to look forward to later in the afternoon.

"Do these smell alright to you?"

Sora set down the minuscule banner in her hand that read _Get Well Soon_ and turned to the lady. Mentally, she grinded her teeth for she really couldn't take the smell of flowers at this moment, especially roses. However, the number one rule her mother had taught her was to never be rude to customers. "The customer is always right…" She could distinctly hear her mother's voice as if she was standing right beside her. However, Sora was well aware that her mother was in the office working on future orders. With a silent sigh, she took the bouquet from the elderly woman's hands and took a whiff.

"You should waft dear, that's what I always told my chemistry students back in my teaching days."

She nearly cringed from the scent of the flowers. They didn't carry an odor. On the contrary, they smelled exactly as roses should, sweet and perfume-like. "You taught?" the girl asked, hoping to distract the woman from her lack of smile.

"Organic chemistry."

"Sounds very…organic," Sora muttered, handing the bouquet back over to the lady's papery hands. "The flowers smell great." Wonderful, Sora thought that was a very Tai-like response. The woman probably thought she had the intelligence of a turtle. Were turtles intelligent?

"Oh, splendid, I'll take them. They are 30 percent off, if I'm seeing correctly. You see, I forgot my reading glasses."

"No, you're correct. I'll ring you up," Sora smiled, gesturing towards the till. Oh, someone needed to come rescue her from this place. She still had four hours to go.

xoxoxox

She dropped her pencil upon the pad of paper placed in her lap, but much to her dismay, it rolled off the pad and onto the wooden planks. She let out a slight moan. Her drawing pencil had only left her hand for one reason, just to give those cramping muscles a bit of relief, but her pencil must have thought something else. A gasp exuded from her mouth and into the surrounding air at the sound of the wood on wood contact, a thud that bombarded against her ears. She was out here alone, or so she had thought.

"Giving inanimate objects a story, Mimi?"

The brunette looked up, her hair tinting with a hint of gold from the sunlight seeping through the heavens. Her orbs of hazel narrowed slightly, staring back at the occupant of the other boat. Her glaring efforts failed rather quickly as his eyes locked with hers, the sapphire-blue sharp and vivid under the afternoon sun, staring back at her with a piercing quality. Mimi was forced to turn the other way. "What are you doing out here, Matt?" she asked, bending down to retrieve her pencil. Her shift in movement caused the boat to sway in the water a bit.

He set down the pair of ores in his hands and looked in her direction. "Not happy to see me?"

"I thought we weren't on speaking terms," she stated in matter of fact tones, turning his way.

Running a hand through his blonde locks of hair, Matt caused a few tresses to fall over his eyes, and thus made the blue of his eyes appear even brighter.

Swallowing, Mimi turned to the sketchbook in her lap, so as to deviate her attention.

"The fight."

The fragment of a sentence caused her to turn back to him with a frown. This time, she wouldn't let him use his eyes as an advantage. This time, she'd be immune to his glances. However, Matt failed to let her know of his next trick, and she found herself succumbing to his infamous crooked smile, or lack of smile really. "Do you even remember what it was about?"

Her lips parted, but her brain refused to conjure a proper memory to what this so called 'fight' entailed or when it started. Mimi let out a sigh. "No."

"Didn't think so," he told her with a nod. His eyes fell to her lap as she decided to glance around her environment, drinking in the surrounding trees, the moistened bits of foliage littering the lake, and the sprinkled leaves with bits of autumn's colors. "What were you drawing?"

Drawing away from nature, Mimi picked up the sketchbook in her lap and turned the canvas to face him. Matt's eyes stared at the straight lines that pulled together, the curves, and the shaded areas that gave the illustration more of a depth. "The lake."

"And all its beauty," she laughed. "It's a still life for art class."

"You're going to paint it?"

She shook her head. "My talents fail in that region of the arts."

A chuckle rumbled from his throat. "I'm sorry for whatever it was that we were fighting about."

"Arguing," she corrected him. "And I am too."

Matt sent her a nod. He never had been eloquent, but luckily Mimi understood. After picking up the ores, he began to row his boat away from hers.

Confusion lit across her beautiful features, her eyes scanning his profile for some sort of answer to his hastened leave.

"I have something I have to do," Matt shouted over the flowing water.

A breath escaped her lips as she sent him a nod, bringing the pencil in her hand back towards the canvas after waving him off.

xoxoxox

Wiping at her forehead, she diminished the miniscule beads of sweat that had accumulated. Carefully, she tied the ribbon around the vase before admiring the finished product. This one held a bunch of white daisies, a few pink lilies, and a pinch of lavender to add a boost of color. A small balloon was stuck in the arrangement's center that read, _It's a Girl_. Hopefully, when her mother critiqued her work, the words lifted her spirits.

However, her thoughts of her mother vaporized the instant the clink of the bell announced the arrival of yet another visitor. Sora mustered a smile, ready to deal with another customer. Hopefully, this one would leave rather quickly.

"You should smile like that more often."

"Matt," Sora gushed, greeting him with more of a grin now. Boy, was she happy, no ecstatic, to see another familiar face, and one that happened to be her own age.

"Quitting time already," he told her as he approached the counter.

Sora shook her head, the smile refusing to wipe itself free. "Believe me," she said, pulling the apron over her head after untying it from behind. "I thought it would never get here."

He waited for her to come around the counter before holding out his arm for her. "Tai has requested for me to grace your presence with a cup of coffee."

The auburn haired girl paused for a brief moment, a pause that went unnoticed by Matt. Maybe that was why she hadn't noticed the time, although Sora was positive she was anticipating its arrival. Usually, Tai was the one that celebrated the end of the work day with her, trekking into the shop with the usual chime of the bell and grabbing a sunflower from the nearest pot and handing it over to her. Of course, she never kept them, placing them back into their rightful places before exiting, but still, it was the thought that counted, right? It was funny how he never went for just any flower, but the large yellow flowers she loved so much. Her favorite, he knew it all too well. "And where is my needs-a-haircut-best-friend?" the girl asked, placing her hand over Matt's arm as they walked towards the doors that would lead her to freedom.

Matt halted his steps, scratching at his head. "Didn't Tai tell you?"

Sora blinked back at him.

"He has a soccer game."

And once more, the stupid sport her best friend was so passionate about won over her. She let out a breath in the form of a huff. Not that she detested the sport; in fact, it was one that was dear to her heart. Soccer, after all, was the reason she and Tai became the friends they were now. A mere incident involving a ball that had spontaneously kicked in her direction caused a beautifully bloomed everlasting friendship to form, and for that, she was grateful. A smile lit across her cherry lips before she turned to the blonde standing beside her. "Lead the way to the coffee."

xoxoxox

A subtle hint of jazz music lingered in the air, pressed into the background, as the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans greeted them with scents of mocha, French vanilla, and hazelnut; just to name a few. Sora took in a whiff of the coffee scented air before entering the shop after the blonde. He lead her to a small table by a window strung with fairy lights where a large stone fountain was nestled on a cobbled path dispensing water from its tip just beyond the glass. Sora watched the water for a moment before taking her seat, the sight before her was rather tranquil. It was a shame she never paid much attention to it before.

"It's Mimi's favorite spot."

A faint smile crawled onto the auburn haired girl's lips. "She is very observant. So have you patched things up with my best friend yet?"

The blonde sent her a swift nod before turning his attention to the black boards that displayed a list of beverages and even a few lunch items just behind the large counter. "So what would you like? Don't hesitate, I get an employee discount."

Sora laughed. "A cappuccino will be fine."

"Extra foam?"

"No, just a regular cappuccino."

"Right," he stated, walking away from her. It was amazing how much he still had yet to learn about her, like her favorite way to have a cup of coffee, which Matt was certain that Tai knew like the back of his hand. Then again, he and Sora never spent much alone time. Usually, Tai or Mimi accompanied them.

Just as the blonde placed the hot beverage before her, an interruption arrived, but it wasn't Tai, which Sora oddly found herself yearning for. She missed his presence, despite the fact that Matt was pleasant company. The pair could easily settle into this comfort that she couldn't find with another guy.

"Matt."

The interruption was for the blonde after all, but at least it wasn't a fan girl asking for an autograph. He was a high school musician who had pulled together a band with a few other friends, yet the girls from school treated him like some celebrity. Sora didn't understand why. Matt was just a regular kid with a talent.

"Rehearsal after school on Tuesday?"

"Nick, this couldn't wait till later?"

The brunette standing at the edge of their table teetered with the thought for a brief moment. After running a hand through his chestnut brown hair, he spoke, "I was here and you were here."

Matt rolled his eyes as Nick turned his attention to the girl opposite him.

"Oh, hey, Sora."

Sora waved in return, sending him a sweet smile. "Hi."

"You sure you want rehearsal right after the first day of school?"

From his change in expression, Sora could tell that the idea was becoming less and less appealing. "…Yeah, it'll relieve some first day blues."

Matt pressed his fingers to his forehead as if a headache had formed. "Alright."

"Great, oh by the way, the lady at the counter…"

"Maggie."

"Right, Maggie, she said you have work tomorrow, and that I should tell you."

"What?"

"Well, apparently, Megan is sick."

The blonde frowned, grabbing his polystyrene cup and taking a sip without further acknowledging his band-mate's presence.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. Bye, Sora."

xoxoxox

Mimi gave another lick to the creamy frozen treat encased in her hand, the minty taste with the crunch of chocolate she loved so much. Pausing to admire the trees transforming their leaves for the season headed the town's way, she paused when something much more interesting caught her eye. Perched against one of the trees was a redhead she had come to know rather well over the years, situated, as usual, with a laptop. "Hey, Izzy."

Fretfully, he looked up, his fingers pausing over the keys.

Mimi eyed him carefully for a moment. All she had done was disturbed him from his usual activity, but why did Izzy look as if he had been caught red handed?

He let out a cough, not a real one by any means, but one that was rather forced. "Mimi, what brings you here?"

She formulated her lips into a sweet smile, one that was rather mesmerizing. "It's a public park," she giggled.

His fingers twitched with irritation, still placed idly over the keyboard portion of the machine. "Right."

She gestured to the sketchbook in her one hand, bringing it forward. "I was drawing at the lake."

"Well, you do love to draw."

She nodded, still curious as to why he was behaving rather oddly. "So, what were you doing?" she asked, turning the question towards him for a change.

The redhead blinked before his eyes caught onto the notebook in his lap. "I was on my laptop."

"I could see that," she told him with a roll of her eyes "But what were you doing on your laptop?"

He felt the temperature rise around his cheeks, hinting at the color that would clash horribly with his hair. "I was just…" he blinked, staring at the screen for a brief moment where a set of words linked together to form a sentence, where those sentences strung together in some order to form a well written paragraph. "I was typing."

The brunette sent him a nod, although the look she was giving off stated that she was hardly convinced. He was telling the truth alright, but maybe not the whole truth. Whatever it was, Mimi wasn't about to pry further than necessary. After all, she didn't want to appear nosy. It was probably nothing more than a special edition for the school newspaper anyhow.

xoxoxox

He set down his empty can of soda upon the kitchen island with a light clank. He never was much of a soda drinker in his opinion, the caffeine made him a bit hyper, but today he welcomed the sugar rush. Besides, school was about to start in a few days and he wanted to remember this summer as enjoyable. He swiveled his chair in the direction of the younger girl seated beside him, ready to hear her opinion. Her chocolate-brown locks had grown a bit over the summer, almost reaching to her shoulders now in a straight fashion. She sent him a cute smile, her large orbs smiling in his direction. Kari may have resembled her brother a lot, but her personality differed by miles. "So what do you think is better, hand written or typed?"

The girl innocently blinked, appearing to look confused.

The boy let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair and gripping a few tresses before releasing them. Instead, he turned across from him to the guy seated behind a laptop that had just grabbed his mug of coffee once more. "What do you think, Joe?"

He set down the ceramic mug after taking another sip, enjoying the heat that toasted his esophagus as the liquid trickled down his throat. "What do I think about what?"

"Hand written or typed?"

Joe didn't appear to hear him; his attention was once more drawn to Izzy's favorite inanimate object, the laptop.

However, at this moment, he cursed such a machine.

"Joe!"

"Sorry, I'm working on my college application for Harvard, and it requires my utmost attention."

"Harvard is a bit overrated in my opinion," Izzy muttered.

Joe stared at the redhead as if he had grown ill before his eyes. Izzy had dreamed of walking the halls of this university ever since they were children. In fact, he even attended his first Harvard lecture at the age of 10. Now, that was determination, but this, whatever this was, was just repulsive. "What's gotten into you?" the dark haired young man asked, adjusting his glasses by their rim.

Before Izzy could reply, another voice raised a question. This one wasn't Tai's little sister, but Matt's younger brother. Ms. Takashi had left the pair in the hands of Joe, although Izzy was watching the two more than Mr. Reliable at the moment. However, Kari and TK were 12 now, hardly in need of watching, in Izzy's opinion, but Ms. Takashi was rather overprotective.

"Depends on the situation, Izzy."

The blonde had matured over the years from the cute little kid Izzy had met four years ago into a preteen that was wise beyond his years.

"If you want it to be personal, then I suggest handwritten, but for a more professional feel, typed is always better." His large sky-blues smiled back at the redhead. "So," he began nonchalantly, "what are you writing anyhow?"

"Um…it's sort of private," Izzy stated, returning to his odd behavior.

TK didn't bother making much of it. Instead, he hopped off his stool and turned to the brunette girl. "Wanna race me in a video game?"

Kari nodded. That sounded far more entertaining than Izzy's bizarre behavior and Joe's lack of company. "Funny, I didn't know Joe owned videogames."

"Oh, he doesn't. They're Jim's."

xoxoxox

She tossed another ball over the net with a whack of the racket encased in her hand. The sky was tingeing pink, highlighted with a hint of orange, just over the hills in the distance. Flickers of light faintly danced around her, but they were still hard to make out. Sora watched the bright-green tennis ball rattle against the fence before rolling back in the direction it had come.

She let out a sigh before walking towards the bleachers and leaving the ball behind. Tennis was more pleasing when she had an opponent, but Gwen had gone home early, not wanting to wait any longer for the mysteries of the next chapter in the vampire novel she had been reading for the past week.

Sora took a seat upon the bleacher and took a nice long refreshing swig from the water bottle, the tennis racket lying across her lap.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Her eyes widened at the sound of his familiar voice, her water bottle idly in her mouth. She pulled it away, wiping at her upper lip before turning in his direction. He was standing there, still in his mud stained soccer jersey and grass stained shorts. His leg had a fresh band-aid, his left arm brushed with a black and blue mark that would most likely sting in the morning. "Tai." It was strange how elated her voice sounded; after all, they had been away from each other before.

"You still wanna play?" He turned in the direction of the tennis courts as Sora placed her racket upon the bleacher she was seated upon and stood up.

She shook her head, running towards him. "I'm pretty tired out. What took you so long?"

"Well, we were down one to zero, but then I scored this goal, hence the bruise and cut, not to mention the grass stain, and it went in. We won," he told her, retelling his tale of the game as his large chocolate-brown eyes lit up, oozing with cheer. "So coach took us out for pizza."

Sora let out a laugh and practically jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, congrats, Tai! You scored the winning goal."

He placed a hand around her waist, the smile refusing to wash away. "Thanks, Sor. I just wish you could have been there."

"I would have been, if I didn't have to work."

"It's okay. Kari missed too due to ballet practice."

"How about I buy you some ice cream from the park?"

"You sure because it is getting rather dark?"

She slipped her arm around his shoulder. "You deserve it."

He placed still feet upon the asphalt. "I almost forgot," he said into the darkening air. "I swiped this from your mother's flower shop before coming here." He held the single sunflower towards her, causing Sora's eyes to brighten.

"Tai, did you really?" she asked, taking the large flower and giving it a whiff. This was one sweet scent that never got tiring.

"No, your mom let me have it. She said I was lucky I came before inventory."


	2. 2 Behind Inspiration and Secrets

A/N: Not a single review :'(, it's okay I'm keeping my chin up. Just FYI this story is totally AU, and my OC, Emily, is going to be Yolie's sister. Yolie has yet to make an appearance, but she will eventually. Please, review, it motivates me to continue :) Now on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter II**: **Behind Inspiration and Secrets**

She peered over the edge of the bed, her eyes landing upon the pad of paper he was so indolently decorating with his scrawl. The moment he felt the presence of her eyes, the rhythm of pen against paper ceased, and his arm covered the scarce words she caught sight of. Mimi's hazel orbs narrowed slightly, but the moment a question ignited in her brain, she left all thoughts of discovering what he'd been writing. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the high ceiling of her bubblegum-pink painted bedroom. "How does the inspiration of writing a song strike?"

He arched a blonde brow with inquisitiveness, wondering what struck the curiosity of finding undiscovered lyrics. Matt was no fool, she knew he had caught the few words written across the sheet of paper. The blonde sat up, from his position of lying on his stomach, upon her plush white carpet, with a pad of paper and pen before him. He hadn't come across a new song in awhile. For some reason, the inspiration had been sparse. He rolled his blue orbs. He would have thought the summer held a truck load of inspiration. However, much of his summer had been spent with him and TK in front of the television watching whatever was on, most of which included interior design shows. Those interior designers would be proud of Miss. Tachikawa's bedroom, which in his opinion, had been skillfully decorated. He hated to admit it, but the pink worked, and it wasn't overwhelming. "With inspiration."

She rolled back over onto her stomach, meeting his eyes, and picking up her game of swinging her legs back and forth in an absent fashion. "How does inspiration strike?"

"Planning on writing music anytime soon?" he asked teasingly.

"No," she replied. "Just curious."

"Yeah, well it killed the cat."

The brunette rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through a few silky tresses of honey. "Grouchy aren't we? Not much inspiration?"  
Shaking his head, Matt stood up and folded the notebook to a close. The notebook, which Mimi recalled seeing him writing away in with lyrics to the songs students loved to hear Matt and his band mates sing. He treasured that notebook, the cover of which was now ratty and tattered. She sat up as he opted to take a seat beside her.

"So what are you working on?"

"The guest list for my birthday party."

He grabbed her _Hello Kitty_ pen and tapped it against her head. "Mimi, your birthday isn't for another couple of weeks."

"I'm just preparing. The caterers want to know how much food they'll need to make."

He sent her a smile, one which she gladly returned. The blonde shook his head, her smile was really something. Sweet and innocent, it not only had the ability of lighting up her eyes but an entire room. It pulled him in, and when it disappeared, he found himself longing for it to return. "I hope I'm number on one that guest list."

She didn't say a word, but held up her index and middle finger.

"Two?!"

"Sorry, love, but Sora's number one."

"Going British?"

She let out a chuckle. "Maybe?"

He was going to tickle her, but due to his attention of the time, the girl was spared. A sigh escaped his lips as he said, "I have to get to work."

Mimi pouted. "But school starts the day after tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. The band's playing tonight, stop by."

She felt his lips press into her forehead that for a fleeting moment caused a breeze of warmth to swoop through her insides. Mimi nodded.

xoxoxox

Mimi took a seat upon the ledge of the fountain, the steadily flowing water beating against her ears with a soothing rhythm. She watched as Sora tossed a coin into the base of the fountain, the copper item sinking to the tiled bottom. She never understood the concept of wishing on an inanimate object. How could such a thing grant a wish anyhow? It lacked any physical ability after all.

Sora caught the girl's thoughtful expression, and after placing a hand to her hip, she stated, "Don't worry, what was I going to do with a penny anyhow?"

"They could add up," Mimi sighed.

She stared at her best friend, her mind, she figured was elsewhere. Mimi tended to fantasize a lot, and Sora had come to notice that the day dreaming had become more frequent.

"I'm not day dreaming," the girl stated, turning to the auburn haired girl.

Skeptically, Sora raised a brow. "And what are you doing then?"

"I'm depressed."

Her eyes traveled to the windows of the building she was just in yesterday. Just beyond the paneled glass, spaced by peanut butter colored stucco, she could make out Matt cleaning off an empty table. She never noticed it before, but the collared shirt suited him rather well. "He gets off soon, you know," Sora whispered, turning her attention back to Mimi "And then we can watch him play."

"I'm not talking about Matt," the girl revealed. She paused for a brief moment, her shoulders slumping before she held up the paper bag in her hand containing the logo of her favorite store. "What's the point of a back to school sale if we wear the same thing every day?"

Sora smacked her forehead. So that was what was plaguing the brunette's mind? A meaningless sale? "Oh, Mimi."

"I don't know, Mimi," another girl spoke up, one who had been accompanying the pair on this little shopping trip, "we still get to buy new school supplies. There's just something about the smell of new notebooks and pens…"

"I didn't know they had a distinct smell," Mimi muttered, shattering the girl's dream-like state. She frowned, rubbing her index under her nose. Mimi noticed that she tended to do that every time she was agitated or annoyed. She wondered if Joe noticed.

"To me they do."

"Emily is a bit dramatic," Sora chuckled.

Scoffing in her direction, Emily gathered her brown locks and pulled them into an intricate twist.

"So what colleges have you applied to?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"I'm leaning towards Brown, the campus is rather quaint."

Mimi shook her head. "Joe's all for Harvard."

"I know," Emily sighed.

Sora placed a comforting hand to the girl's back after seating herself beside her. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

xoxoxox

The sunlight was beginning to fade when he entered the café behind his mother, tinting the sky with a breath of glowing pink shaded in regions with orange to give it more of a breathtaking quality. At the tingle of the bell, the young man behind the counter looked up. TK had to admit, he was surprised to see him up front. Wasn't Maggie letting him cook now?

"Still working?"

It was his mother who had spoken, carrying a laptop with her. So, she had come here to work? Matt felt himself slightly retreat before he was able to stop himself. "No," he whispered, shaking his head as the pair approached the counter. "It's quitting time." His eyes fell from his younger brother to his mother and then back again. It amazed him how much they looked alike. Did he and his father carry just as much of a resemblance?

TK tugged at his mother's trench coat, just as he used to do when he wanted to attain her attention at a younger age. "Matt's playing tonight."

A smile formed across her lips. "I'll be looking forward to it."

He sent her a small nod before pulling the apron over his head, but then remembered who was standing before him. "Can I get you anything? It's on the house."

Their mother shook their head, although TK looked rather disappointed of having such an offer thrown away. Who didn't love free food? "I can't let you do that. If anyone wants to see you succeed, it's me. I'll have a medium sized regular coffee with two sugars and some skim milk, plus a sandwich." She turned to her other son, the one standing beside her, but he was too busy gazing at the blackboards behind his older brother with a large smile.

"Oh," TK stated after feeling the presence of his mother's eyes. "I'll have a cup of soup, a glass of iced tea, and a brownie."

"This ain't free, little brother," Matt grinned, jotting his order down.

TK shook his head. With a fold of his arms, he said, "Well, technically for me it is, Mom's paying. Throw in some fries with that."

Matt rolled his eyes before placing the torn off piece of paper on the ledge of the window that lead to the kitchen in the back. "Someone will bring your food to you. I have to go…to go get ready."

"Good luck," TK shouted as the older blonde disappeared. "Break a leg."

"TK!"

"Aww, mom," the blonde stated, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean it literally…"

She glared at him, continually glared at him until he was forced to give in.

"Okay, so maybe I did. He needs to lighten up a little."

"He's just like your father."

"Speaking of dad, is he coming?"

"I think so."

He led his mother to a table, ignoring the pings that indicated the arrival of more customers. The bell was rather annoying in his opinion. She took a seat upon the table he picked out across from him, opening her laptop the moment her bottom touched the chair. When his parents were still together, she would complain how consumed his father was with his work, but these days, it seemed she was doing the same. "What's your column?"

She looked up from the machine, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her oldest son may have resembled his father, but the hair coloration of both her sons came from her. She could argue the eye color came from her as well, but the blue of Matt's eyes had turned out darker, belonging neither to his mother or father. "I'm doing a piece on historical architecture in this town."

TK frowned slightly. "Sounds interesting."

"It really is fascinating."

xoxoxox

He stepped out into the night from the back doors of La Café Latte, smelling of coffee. A sigh escaped his lips as he took a seat upon the bottom most step, staring up at the darkening sky from which he could make out a few faint glinting stars.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up to her smiling face. Her soft short locks of auburn hair gently swayed with the light early September breeze. Matt shook his head as she opted to take the seat beside him. "You're wearing a dress," he acknowledged with a light chuckle.

Sora frowned, crossing one slender leg over the other. "This one isn't all that girly." He watched her pocket the penny, and when she caught him staring at the copper object, she blushed, although due to the darkening sky, he didn't notice. "It's the one I tossed into the fountain earlier."

"I'm not much of a well wisher."

Her brows crinkled before a chuckle escaped her lips. Funny he should say that. Funny how he and Mimi could be miles apart and yet have things that looped them together even if they were small and insignificant. "What's on your mind?"

"Usually, Mimi's pestering me if I'm down."

"Which is a lot," she added, and she was surprised to hear him laugh. It was different from Tai's guffaws, which were loud and rung against the ears even a few seconds after the laughter had faded, but Matt's were more of a chuckle, a rumble from the throat.

"My mom came."

"Ah, a topic I understand rather well."

He turned to face her, her tanned face shadowed by the night.

"You know I didn't have the best relationship with her."

"Alas, we have something in common."

Sora gave him a playful shove with the elbows; as if he didn't know about her "mom situation". "You have things in common with Mimi, don't you?"

Matt nodded. That much was true, and back when he'd first met the both of them, he was able to tolerate Sora more. "She surprised me," he whispered.

"I know it's awkward. The whole mom thing, but she just wants your happiness. Let her be a part of your life and you'll find that it's a place you've wanted all along."

The blonde looked up, giving her a short nod. Sora gave excellent advice, which probably came from her motherly persona. She was one of the most caring people he had ever met. He'd wanted the presence of his mother in his life for a long time, but somewhere down the road, he'd given up on that dream. He'd grown up, letting go of the fairytale world…something Mimi still held onto. He just wasn't about to let Sora know that. After all, weren't something's better left clandestine?

Standing up, he dusted off his pants. "I should go, it's almost show time."

Sora nodded, standing up as well. "Break a leg, Matt."

Smiling, he uttered, "Thanks."

xoxoxox

Taking her seat beside TK as she watched Matt strap the guitar over his shoulder, Mimi smiled.

"He isn't that cute."

Turning to TK, Mimi giggled, reaching over and mussing his hair. "Not as you. But I can't deny that your brother has looks."

Miss. Takashi laughed, causing Mimi to blush. She didn't want Matt's mother to think she was into him like that, which she wasn't. Matt and she were best friends like Tai and Sora, and that was all they'd ever be. Anything else would be highly complicated.

"I have some great news," TK continued, his eyes barely watching his brother's band set up.

Mimi turned away from the raised platform used as a stage and towards the younger blonde. "What's that?"

"My mom and dad are getting back together."

Squinting her eyes, Mimi's face brushed with confusion. Looking to Miss. Takashi for confirmation, she was surprised to see the woman nod. "Really?" the girl continued as she raised a brow. "Matt's never once mentioned this." Her eyes trailed back to the blonde stepping towards the microphone, which he tapped with his finger once, then twice.

"He doesn't know," TK answered, looking from his mom to Mimi. "Not yet anyway."

"Don't you think he deserves to know before he finds out himself?" She hadn't directed the question specifically at TK or his mother, but she knew how Matt felt about the entire situation. He had lost all hope of his parent's reunion long ago, and probably felt that a reunion was likely to end in disaster as it had at first. No wonder he always frowned upon her love of fairy tales and such, often telling her they would never come true. His words were often harsh, void of hope, but she understood his situation. TK, however, still hoped, and it looked like for him, at least, that hope had paid off.

"We'll let him know soon," Miss. Takashi answered, shutting down her laptop so she could give her son and his band's performance her full attention.

When she laid her hands flat against the table, it was then Mimi noticed the glint of the diamond adorning her finger. "Things are that serious?" Her eyes were wide as she looked to the woman.

"We didn't want to tell them unless things were serious, and things are working out great."

Mimi smiled. "Congrats, I'm really happy for you."

"I just hope Matt will be too."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Mimi hoped that was true.


	3. 3 Flying into Junior Year

A/N: My story's had over a hundred hits from a wide range of countries, which is totally awesome. I wish, however, those visitors would take the time to tell me their thoughts, whether they liked the story or not, and if they see any mistakes. I'd personally like to thank **Guest** for his/her review. As for which girl Matt likes, it may not become obvious initially, but he'll get it right in the end. I love the sunflowers too.

* * *

**Chapter III: Flying into Junior Year**

Eyes blinking from the lack of sleep, Sora glanced up at the familiar white stoned building she had attended for two years now. With a sigh falling from her lips, her eyes turned to her best friend, who had just stifled a yawn and was attempting to smooth down his unruly brown hair. "Ready for junior year, Mr. President," she exclaimed teasingly, placing her right foot on the bottom most stair.

Tai chuckled, but Sora didn't miss the way his eyes lit up with glee or the smile that issued a discrete amount of pride. He was proud of what he had accomplished, a fact he'd never divulge, not even to her, but she was okay with that because even she understood that some things were just for one's self.

He looped his arm through hers. "Mr. President is ready to fly into junior year."

"Mr. President better not let the title go to his head."

Feeling the sudden grasp of his shoulder, Tai craned his neck to see Matt standing behind him with a grin plastered to his lips. Shrugging off his friend's hand, he turned to face him. "I wouldn't dream of it." Sora snorted from beside him.

"Right, so what ways are we landing in detention this year?"

Tai grinned devilishly. "Who said all presidents have to have a great moral compass. Kyle and I thought of sneaking into the headmaster's office at the end of the day and filling…"

Sora smacked her forehead, not letting him finish. "You're headed for expulsion."

"I'm surprised he hasn't yet been suspended," Matt stated, hitching his bag onto his shoulders. "Do me a favor, Tai, stay away from my band mates."

Tai frowned. "Kyle gets an enjoyment out of this, you know." Kyle was the drummer in Matt's band, The Teenage Wolves, a band Matt himself had started during their freshman year due to his passion of music. Tai still didn't understand how Matt had gone from a lone harmonica playing boy to the popular school guitar hero. "Where's the other member of our square?"

"You mean the girl who put Sora as number one on her guest list?" Matt began, climbing the steps after Sora and Tai. "She's probably running late. Girl never was an early riser." He laughed, and then remembered it took an army to wake Tai. "How'd you get here so early?"

"Sora is my alarm clock. She was at my doorstep before the whole house was up."

xoxoxox

Mimi slammed her locker shut only to find out that she had left a part of the sleeve of her cardigan in. Grumbling, she redid the combination to free herself.

"Bad first day?"

Immediately recognizing the cynical voice, her face turned to her left, where she spotted Matt leaning against the lockers with his arms folded. "Isn't it too early to be already brooding?"

"Aren't you funny?"

Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, very mature, Mimi."

"I learned from the best," she retorted playfully. Hitching her messenger bag onto her shoulder, she practically hopped towards him, suddenly in a better mood, which soured the instant she spotted the brunette with shoulder length hair heading in their direction. "Oh, no," she muttered, seeing Jun Motamiya's eyes light up at the sight of her.

"What's the matter now?" Matt asked, pushing himself off the lockers and glancing in the direction Mimi was staring. He instantly regretted the decision when he spotted Davis's sister walking towards them. "What does she want?"

Mimi smirked. "Your girlfriend is trying out for the cheerleading squad."

"Poor you."

"Nope," Mimi decided. After all, Jun could surprise her and be an excellent asset to the team. "Still poor you."

Matt frowned, quickly turning a corner and hoping the two would lose her. Jun had officially declared herself as the Teenage Wolves' number one fan. Not only was she the number one fan of his band, but him as well. The entire school was aware of her huge crush on him and her failed attempts of trying to score a date with the handsome blonde.

Glancing at the schedule in his hand, he uttered in haste, "I'm going to turn the next corner and head off to calc. I'll see you in English."

"Alright," she said with a nod, seeing that was the fastest way for Matt to stay clear of Jun. "I'm going to run to history and pray she doesn't catch up."

The two high-fived one another, formulating a silent "good luck", and then headed their separate ways.

xoxoxox

"You know why everyone's eyeing you right?" Sora whispered from across the table.

Mimi looked up from her set of chemistry problems. Her brain was swimming from trying to balance the very first one. She squinted from the buttery light infiltrating the vicinity, and sure enough, Sora had been right. She could feel the eyes of neighboring students darting looks at her for a mere few seconds before turning back to their books or computers. She felt like telling them to shush, but they weren't exactly obstructing the quiet in a place where it was held sacred, now were they? Mimi sighed before turning to the girl seated across from her, dressed in the exact same black cardigan and white shirt.

However, Sora and she couldn't have been more different. Sora loved the athletics, and actually looked forward to her after school tennis practice. As Miss. Takenuchi put it, it was the best part of her day. The brunette frowned, dropping the mechanical pencil onto her notebook, filled with her pretty scrawl and smudge marks due to the copious amounts of erasing. Her eraser had suffered a definite decrease. Much to the brunette's dismay, it rolled off the notebook, slid off the squeaky clean table and onto the not so plushy carpet below. Mimi silently groaned before pushing back her chair and bending down to retrieve her pencil. Oh well, at least it shielded her from the eyes for a brief moment.

"Mimi?" Sora questioned, peering under the table. "Get off the floor."

"I just wanted my pencil," the girl huffed before taking her seat once more. This time she carefully placed her pencil beside her notebook so as not lose it again. "I know why everyone's eyeing me, they all want an invite to my birthday." She lowered her voice as she continued, "But you know it's only for close friends."

"Suit yourself, but Abercrombie boy is rather cute."

Mimi frowned, watching Sora lean back in her chair and glance at the table across from them, where in fact, Abercrombie boy was bent over his chemistry textbook trying to figure out the problems all of Miss. Abney's students were assigned. The auburn haired girl smiled in his direction before turning back to Mimi and winking evilly. Mimi rolled her eyes in response. Abercrombie boy was a sandy blonde haired guy in their grade Mimi often saw on the weekends folding shirts every time she walked into her favorite store. Sometimes, he even stood in the entrance and greeted her with not only a smile, but a "hello". Other than that, Mimi didn't know him much, and for some reason, she really couldn't remember his name.

"Oh, dear, periods already over," Sora stated, turning back around from the large analog clock posted above the entrance of the library. Quickly, she gathered her assignments and stuffed them into her bag as Mimi followed suit. Next period was English, and Mr. James hated it when students were late. Although the girls never disappointed him, which was an aspect Sora was quite sure had to do with his handsome features. Mr. James was only twenty six in age and had a rather endearing personality that literally made some girls in class swoon. Mimi pretend coughed beside her, informing the auburn haired girl that Sora was no exception from this. Sora's neck slightly grew hot as she tried her best to shrug off Mimi's much too true point out.

AP English with Mr. James was located on the third floor of the building. Mimi's former statement appeared to have proven correct once she saw Sora speed into the classroom at the sight of their teacher. Mr. James had black hair, arranged in neat little spikes, but it wasn't the hair that made Mimi go week in the knees, it was his eyes, narrow in width, but of the most enticing shade of ice blue. However, oddly enough, they never carried a piercing quality, instead they oozed with warmth and softness, much like Izzy's dark eyes or even Tai's chocolate orbs. Mimi lightly chuckled.

"Oh, I hope that means he isn't that strict."

Startled, the light haired brunette looked up to the source of disturbance. Mimi blushed. That male voice must have thought her crazy for laughing to herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Mimi shook her head, once she turned in his direction anyway. "No, it's quite alright," she stated sweetly, clutching her copy of _Midsummer Night's Dream_ in her hands. After all, this boy, who ever he was, was quite dashing. His skin was tanned, his platinum blonde hair curly, and his warm creamy blue eyes reminded her of the summer ocean. That's what he looked like, a boy who had just stepped straight off from the coast. Although the girl had to admit, the uniform was an odd mix.

"My names Michael," he spoke up with a genuine smile as he extended his hand forth, "and I just moved here…"

"From California, I presume?"

He laughed. "Actually, I'm from New York, although I do love the beach, NYC to be more exact."

"Amazing," she stated. She shook her head, turning away from him and towards the entrance of Mr. James's classroom, which the two were blocking. "I'm guessing you have AP English this period."

"I sure hope so. Otherwise, I must be terribly lost."

"Well, come in, Mr. James hates late comers."

"Hate is a strong word…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because she never gave it to you."

Both turned in the direction of Tai's voice. He had his bag swung over his shoulder, still clutching onto it. His voice had exuded in a huff, indicating that he had run all the way over here just to make it in time for the bell. Pointing out that his hair appeared windswept was a pointless task because his hair always looked that way. Mimi shook her head, ignoring the brunette. "I'm Mimi," she told Michael, "and that dummy over there is a good friend of mine. His name's Tai."

Tai grinned, holding out his hand for a shake. "Tai Kamiya, junior class president."

Michael turned to Mimi for confirmation. The girl nodded. Tai had been telling the truth after all. "It must be an interesting tale."

"One I'll tell you at lunch, if you need my guidance."

"That would be a lot of help. I ended up in art when I was supposed to be in Calc during first period."

Tai burst into a fit of laughter, heading into the classroom.

"Ignore him," Mimi stated, following after her "in-need-of-a-haircut-friend."

xoxoxox

It was rare to see Izzy without his laptop, which wasn't a rare case scenario during school, but it was a strange sight during lunch indeed. In the past, Izzy would skip lunch out altogether and head off to the computer lab, but since he'd made the friends he had now, he'd just bring his laptop to lunch. During warm days, such as this, the group had lunch in the courtyard, on picnic styled benches, surrounded by greenery and bursts of flower arrangements exuding their sweet scent. Today, however, Izzy was without a laptop, but still hunched over what Sora presumed was a piece of paper.

Tapping him on the shoulder, she sought to attain his attention, but he jumped in surprise, instantly covering whatever was before him. "Sorry to scare you, Izzy."

"N-no problem," he stuttered before transferring into an awkward laugh.

"Everything alright?"

Instantly, a blush encompassed his cheeks. Thank god for the absence of the orange shirt, which Izzy usually liked to adorn for some reason, because it left out that horrible clash of colors. "Y-yeah," he stated, going for the rim of his glasses like Joe usually did when he was nervous before remembering he didn't wear such a thing.

"Working on something?" Sora continued with her curiosity, pointing to the covered sheet of paper with her eyes.

Deciding he couldn't hide the paper forever, Izzy nodded. "N-Newspaper."

"Must be some story."

Izzy feigned a cough. "Ah…yeah."

Sora decided to brush off his odd behavior and took the seat across from him, plopping her tray onto the table. It was then she spotted Mimi, walking with the boy from English Mr. James had introduced as Michael. He was cute, cuter than Abercrombie boy, and with him standing next to Mimi, Sora decided they would make a rather nice couple. It was also then she noticed Izzy staring in that direction with pink cheeks. How odd? Since when did Izzy look at Mimi with googley eyes?

* * *

A/N: An additional note from Mariam: I don't know why I'm justifying Tai as Class President, but I just wanted to highlight his leadership quality, and this role appeared most fitting.


	4. 4 Death Stares instead of C C of Bliss

A/N: This chapter is a bit short. It actually gave my quite a bit of trouble and I'm not too pleased with how it turned out. However, I still do hope you enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate all of them. Although I don't plan on any Michi, if you check back to the story's summary you can see I have listed the pairings Mimato, Taiora, and Sorato. If you don't like the pairings or how it's going to end, then don't waste your time reading the story.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Death Stares instead of Cold Confections of Bliss**

Tying her laces, Mimi tightened the bow before slamming shut her gym locker. With a sigh, she adjusted her ponytail before heading out of the girl's locker room and towards the school's gymnasium.

Entering the brightly lit space, Mimi gazed at the crowd of girls seated upon the floor. All carried that same look she held freshman year, a look that simultaneously entailed to nerves and hope.

Walking towards the front of the room, Mimi parted her lips, ready to explain the schedule for today, when a hand shot into the air. Squinting in the hand's direction, Mimi mentally sweat dropped for it belonged to the shoulder length chestnut haired girl.

"Hey, Mimi!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Maybe Matt was right, perhaps it was poor Mimi.

However, once it came time for Jun Motamiya to perform her routine, Mimi was beginning to bury her previous thoughts. Instead as Jun impressively performed a front flip without so much as a hitch, a smirk formulated onto Mimi's lips, her thoughts trailing towards how to tell Matt he had been wrong. Jun was going to be a great asset to the team.

Clapping her hands after the final girl performed, a performance that might have been better suited for a play, Mimi was grateful to head back to the locker room to change. Honestly, why couldn't some girls understand that the theatrics were unnecessary? "The list will be posted tomorrow," the brunette shouted over her shoulder as she headed through the thick double doors of the gym.

Heading out into hall, Mimi spotted a platinum-blonde haired young man lingering. Walking up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder, not once, but thrice for he had ear-buds plugged into his ears.

With blue eyes widening, Michael exclaimed, "Mimi," as he pulled out an ear-bud.

"Still here?" she asked with a raised brow.

Solemnly Michael nodded. "I think my dad forgot what time I got off. I did play baseball at my old school."

Smiling, Mimi asked, "Do you have the time?"

Checking his phone, Michael told her that it was four.

Mimi nodded. The group wasn't supposed to meet for ice cream until five. It had become a tradition since their freshman year. Beside, Matt never left rehearsal until ten minutes of the appointed time the group was to meet. "Wanna come to my friend's rehearsal? He should be done soon. Then you can come get ice cream with us as well."

"Rehearsal for what?"

"He's in a band."

Michael mentally chuckled, imagining Mimi's friend, the guy with wild brown hair, in a band. He couldn't exactly picture the guy singing. "I'll say yes to the rehearsal but ill have to rain check for the ice cream. Dad just texted me, saying he'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Great," Mimi said with a smile. "I'll meet you here in five."

xoxoxox

Entering the large auditorium where the Teenage Wolves were granted permission to practice when it wasn't being used by the drama club, Mimi led Michael towards the front row.

Taking a seat into a plush theatre style chair adjacent to the brunette, Michael glanced up at the stage. He could see two guitar players, a keyboard player, and a guy with a drum set. However, not one of those was the wild haired boy Michael had originally thought to be in the band. "I don't see Tai."

Giggling, Mimi shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to hear Tai sing."

From his vantage point upon the stage, Matt saw as Mimi entered the auditorium, and he also saw the guy that accompanied her. However, who the heck was he? Pausing his fingers over the strings of his guitar, he lifted his hand free and waved at the brunette now seated in the front row.

From around him, each one of his band mates groaned.

"We were finally getting into the swing of things," said the electric guitar player, Nick.

"We've played the song a 100 times," Matt reminded him with a roll of the eyes.

"And thanks to your abrupt pause," said Kyle, the drum player, rising from his seat, "I've broken my drumstick." He held the thick wooden stick, which now rested in his hands in two splintered pieces.

Turning to face him, Matt frowned. "When will you learn not to play so hard?"

"Never," chuckled Damon, the keyboard player.

Kyle frowned. "Pick on Kyle all the time."

Shaking his head, Matt held up his hand, indicating for Kyle to please stop talking.

Heeding his advice, the chestnut haired young man did as told, and instead opted to glance at the watch around his wrist. "It's time for your ice cream anyhow. Tell Mimi I said hi."

Again, Matt found himself succumbing to the eye roll. Kyle really had to let go any fantasy he had of him and Mimi uniting. One, Mimi didn't, and probably never would, see him in that light, and two Matt would never let the two date. Unraveling the strap of his guitar from around his neck, Matt walked over to the short set of stairs where he kept his guitar case. Carefully placing his guitar in the case, he waved off his band-mates before heading down the steps and towards the brunette with his guitar case in tow.

"He's finished," said Mimi, rising from her seat just as the blonde approached. Greeting him with a smile, Mimi's own faded when Matt didn't return the gesture.

"Ready?" he asked.

Nodding, Mimi turned to the blonde Matt had yet to acknowledge. "This is Michael. He was impressed with your vocal skills."

"Do you sing?"

Michael shook his head.

"You're in my chem. class. The new kid who showed up late."

"And our English class," Mimi reminded him.

"Well sorry to cut the meeting short, but Mimi and I have a tradition to hold up."

"The ice cream. Mimi told me about it. Well, nice meeting you."

"You as well."

Watching the odd interaction, Mimi grabbed Matt by the elbow after waving Michael off, practically speeding him out of the auditorium. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You were kinda cold."

"Miss. Tachikawa," said Matt and then paused, halting before the arched wooden door that led out of the school. "In all the years you have known me, did you expect anything better?"

Sighing, Mimi pushed one of the doors out. She should have remembered that Matt needed a serious work on his people skills.

xoxoxox

Vehemently glaring at his phone, Davis shook his head before stuffing it into the pocket of his hoodie before dropping his head against the tabletop.

"What's wrong, Davis?" a shoulder length haired brunette asked with concern.

Glancing upwards, Davis met Kari's large brown eyes dripping with much warmth. Sheepishly he smiled, his heart perking up. Kari was cute, totally cute. However, he'd never say that out loud, especially since Tai was sitting at the table a mere couple of chairs away.

"Jun…"

"What's she doing here?" suddenly interjected the voice of Matt.

Turning his gaze towards the door, Davis caught the blonde just as he ducked behind a frowning Mimi, who was muttering a 'will you grow up.' "Relax," he said with a wave of the arm. "She's not here. She just texted me, wondering why I get to hang out with you and she doesn't."

Smiling with amusement, Matt walked over to Davis and fondly patted his head. "You're privileged."

Rolling her eyes, Mimi decided it was best to seat herself next to Sora. Beside Kari and TK, she was the only sane person in this abnormal group of kids in her opinion. Speaking of Kari and TK, Mimi's eyes shot towards the chestnut-brown haired girl. She was present, but where was the blonde? "Where's TK?"

Placing the guitar by an empty chair, Matt sat beside Davis wondering the exact same thing.

Kari instantly blushed, turning her eyes towards the table.

Davis, however, perked up with pride. "He's in detention."

Elbow instantly slipping from its position on the table, Sora nearly caused her chin to collide into the tabletop. "TK and detention?"

Kari blushed even harder.

Lips pressing into a thin line, Matt's brilliant blues turned cold. Reaching over, he gripped Davis's shoulder firmly. "Start explaining."

Swallowing, or was it more gulping, Davis's eyes darted anywhere but at the blonde. So maybe TK shouldn't have been the one in detention, he should've, but the teacher caught TK with the balloon stuffed with whipped cream, not him. It was supposed go on their new teacher's chair as a mean of welcoming the new school year, but TK didn't think it was a good idea. So much for being self righteous. It served the twerp right.

"He was caught with a whipped cream balloon."

"Whipped cream balloon?" Matt repeated, his brows wrinkling in slight amusement. "Please continue."

Turning red for Davis understood the amusement was just a trick on the blonde's part, he said, "It was a welcoming present for our new teacher." With every word Davis spoke, Matt's eyes turned colder and colder. Talk about overprotective. Why did he care so much anyhow? Wasn't he jealous that TK got to live with their mom or something? Beside, did that matter anyhow? TK said their parents were getting back together. "TK…" Great, now his confidence was failing him, he was beginning to stutter. It was all Matt's fault. He had to have eyes of ice. What did Jun, let alone the rest of the female population, see in him anyhow? He wasn't that good looking.

"It's my fault…" Her voice was so low, Davis, let alone Matt, barely heard her.

"Don't cover for him, Kari," Matt replied, issuing a kind smile her way.

Kari blushed. "I was the one telling Davis I was going to ignore it. I told TK to leave him alone. I even tried snatching it back. Then when Mrs. Clara came, I ran."

"Actually I grabbed your wrist and dragged you along," Davis muttered honestly.

Now Tai had stood up with both palms pressed flat against the tabletop. "You touched my sister?"

Mimi and Sora groaned in unison.

"This is supposed to be about ice cream," Mimi sighed. "Happiness and utter bliss."

The three boys rolled their eyes, and instead continued their deathly stares at each other.

* * *

A/N: I know Davis can be a jerk at times, but I still love him! Next chapter will pick up where this one has left off.


	5. 5 Discrete a n s Discrete D of L

A/N: This probably should have been part of the previous chapter...

* * *

**Chapter V: Discrete and not so Discrete Declarations of Love**

Love,

Izzy Izumi

Gazing at the screen of the monitor, his dark eyes stared back at the way he had signed his name. Ensconced to the chair for the past hour, Izzy hadn't realized the time. Now as the redhead's dark eyes traveled to the clock tacked to the front wall of the computer lab, his brows wrinkled as he frantically hit the save button on the _MS Word Document_. He'd have to worry about a more creative way of singing his name later. He was late. His friends would be furious. This time, he was sure they'd take away his laptop, and if they couldn't do it themselves, they'd have his parents do it for them.

Rising from his seat, he walked towards the computer lab's exit in haste and turned the knob, pushing the door out. Heading out into the desolate hall, he was surprised to find a girl headed in his direction. With her short hair secured with nothing more than a thin green headband, she proceeded down the hall with a confident stride and look of determination. Then, spotting the lingering redhead, her wide orbs creased into what he hoped was a smile.

Swallowing at the sight of her presence, Izzy felt himself slightly retreat. This couldn't be happening. Not to him.

"I'm so glad I found you," she said, now running towards him.

Her black cardigan was rumpled in appearance and there was a loose thread hanging from her green-plaid patterned miniskirt. If the headmaster caught her, he'd send her straight off to detention.

"Really?" Izzy stated, tugging at the collar of his button down. "Me?"

"Yes, you," she replied impatiently. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Aren't you friends with Matt?"

Hanging his head low, Izzy glanced down at his feet. "Yes," he admitted, then cringed as he heard her clap her hands together. She was worse than Mimi when she got excited.

"That's wonderful," she sang, swinging her hand forward and playfully smacking his arm.

"Ouch," he stated, glancing up at her much too happy face. The girl didn't realize her own strength.

"You're going to go hang out with him aren't you?"

Wishing the floor would swallow him up, Izzy found himself nodding. Damn, Matt was going to kill him if Davis didn't already.

"Great," she giggled, latching onto his arm. "I'll come with."

Now frowning, Izzy shrugged her off. Leaning against the wall, he let a sigh escape. "Can I ask you an honest question?"

With her smile slipping from her lips, Jun wasn't sure if she liked where this sudden turn of events was headed. "Sure," she said tentatively, biting her lip.

"What do you see in him?"

"He's totally hot of course," began the Motamiya girl. "And if his good looks aren't enough, he's a talented musician with a great voice."

Folding his arms, Izzy stared back at the girl. "I've heard that so many times. Tell me something new?"

"I don't have time for your challenges, Mr.," she retorted, literally poking him in the chest. "Just take me to Matt."

"You're not even in love with the guy." Pulling himself off the wall, Izzy proceeded to head down in the direction Jun had just come from.

Now frowning, Jun shouted after him. "How would you know? What could a guy who sits behind his laptop all day possibly know about love?"

Spinning on his heel, Izzy turned to face the chestnut-haired brunette. "I may not know much," he said seriously. "But I do know it happens between two people who know each other better than anyone else."

Letting his words sink in, a thoughtful expression captivated Jun's features. However, the expression was gone in an instant, and the more animated expression Izzy had become much too accustomed to had returned. Dashing towards him, she said, "That's great. Could we get to Matt now?"

Izzy merely sweat dropped. They, Matt and Davis, were sure to have his head.

xoxoxox

Despite the tension being palpable, Mimi was enjoying her cold confection. The mint ice cream struck her taste buds in the perfect manner, and the chocolate chunks electrified her with sweetness. It was a scrumptiously wonderful combination in her opinion. Digging her spoon back into the ice cream, she avoided Matt's stoic yet cold expression as she turned towards the door. It wasn't directed at her by any means, it was still flickered at the boy seated across from her, Davis Motamiya. The tingle of the bell had announced a visitor, and it was enough to slice the tension.

"Izzy has come to save us," announced Sora in exasperation. She had stated she was going home five times already, but had yet to leave her seat or her ice cream cone, which was now down to the bit with the hidden piece of chocolate. Then her eyes froze. Leaning towards Mimi, she tugged the brunette's cardigan. "And so has Jun…" she hissed.

Overhearing the auburn haired girl, Davis turned his wide eyes towards the doorway and let out a loud snicker. He had never been so happy to see his sister. Served Matt right.

Matt's lips creased into a deeper frown, if that was possible.

Turning away from Izzy and Jun, Mimi shook her head at the blonde. She still had to tell him that Jun had made the team. However, she'd keep this bit of bad news for another time. The guy was about to suffer enough. Rising from her seat, her cold confection now at its end, Mimi stood up. Gathering her supplies, Mimi hitched her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

Watching her, Matt demanded, "Where are you going?"

Sighing, Mimi turned her head in the direction of Tai and Sora as both Jun and Izzy approached the table. Izzy looked nervous, and Jun looked cheerful as usual. "Sora and Tai will protect you. I have to go watch Cody now." Cody Hida was Mimi's 10 year old neighbor, and when his mom had to work late, Mimi watched over the boy.

Approaching the table, Izzy placed himself in the chair Mimi had originally used. Chancing a glance at Davis, he was surprised to find him smiling at the sight of his sister. However, the same couldn't be said for Matt. Jun didn't bother acknowledging the presence of her happy-to-see-her brother and instead headed straight for the blonde, plopping herself in the empty seat beside him.

"Why were you so late?"

Turning away from the nervous blonde and the all too cheerful brunette, Izzy instead turned his attention to Sora. "I lost track of time."

"I can see that, Izzy," Sora giggled. "What kept you?"

"The school paper."

Sora frowned. It was only the first week of school. How could the paper be so busy already? Someone was being awfully insincere. Then it hit her. The googley eyes from before. Everyone knew Mimi often babysat Cody. Did Izzy wait until it was time for Mimi to go? Was he avoiding her? Did the redhead have feelings for the brunette that defied the laws of friendship? "Whatever you say, Izzy." Now Sora wondered if Mimi could feel the same way.

"A Date?"

At the sound of Matt's rather nervous voice, both Sora and Izzy turned in his direction. They weren't the only ones. The whole table was staring at his reddened face.

"Tai? Sora? Help!" he pled.

Standing up from his seat, Davis placed both palms on the tabletop as he uttered with a smile, "He accepts."

Clapping her hands together, Jun giggled gleefully. "Wonderful. I'll pick you up at 7:30 on Saturday. I'll make a reservation at Le Bon."

xoxoxox

Grabbing him by the sleeve, Matt dragged Tai along the sidewalk. He never thought the ice cream session would come to an end. "You were supposed to protect me."

Releasing his guffaws into the air, Tai pulled himself out of his friend's grasp. "I never had a chance. Davis was as quick as he is on the soccer field."

"I'm gonna pummel that kid," Matt said lividly. "First he lands my brother in detention, and then he sets me up with his sister."

"If it helps," Sora interjected, trying to console the blonde with her words as she placed a comforting hand to his shoulder. "Le Bon is a fantastic restaurant. The food is scrumptious, and the ambiance is beautiful."

Matt glared in her direction. That didn't make him feel better at all. It only made him feel worse. Jun would love a setting like that. She'd only have more of a wrong impression.

Ceasing his laughter, Tai nodded. "It's true. Not only is it expensive, the dessert comes to you on a cart. There's also a piano man."

At this, Sora sweat dropped. "Don't let Jun sing along like Tai did."

Now Matt was eyeing the two suspiciously. "You guys went together?"

Tai nodded, unaware that Matt's suspicions entailed to something else entirely. "Sora's parents anniversary," he explained. "I was over her place when Mr. Takenouchi explained his plans, so he invited me along."

Sora nodded. "We don't go there anymore, pricings aside."

Matt chuckled as he imagined the horrified expressions of Odaiba's more elite citizens as their once quiet meal was interrupted by Tai's off key voice. "Now, Sora, that makes me feel better."

To this, Sora smiled. "And who knows, maybe Jun will surprise you."

"I highly doubt that." However, he'd still go. He couldn't stand to see a girl, number one fan aside, heart broken.

"I can't wait to tell Mimi. She'll get a kick out of this."

Matt's mood only soured again.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will start off with TK and Kari. I'll definitely write about Matt and Jun's date. That will come later. If you're wondering who Izzy is writing the love letter too, we'll I'm wondering the same thing as well. I don't have any idea who the mystery girl will be, OC, one of the digidestine girls, or some minor character?


	6. 6 Apologies and the most useless of Pro

A/N: School is beginning to catch up with me, which is the reason for the delay. My apologies. This is my shortest chapter yet, but they'll get lengthy again as the story progresses.

Emily is Yolie's oldest sister in this story and Joe's girlfriend. She is not in this chapter.

* * *

** Chapter VI: Apologies and the most useless of Protectors**

Approaching the apartment building in which he resided, the young blonde was surprised to find a short haired brunette girl seated before the building's entrance. Still dressed in the school's uniform, which consisted of a green v-neck sweater and a black plaid patterned mini-skirt, the brunette slowly rose from her position on the top most step once she caught the blonde walking towards the apartment from the corner of her eye.

"Kari?" he asked tentatively, placing still feet before the bottom most step as he unplugged the ear-bud from his right ear.

"TK," she responded just as hesitantly, climbing down the steps until she was standing before him.

"What're you doing here?"

Bowing her head, and thus creating a silky curtain of brown on both sides of her face, she said, "I came to apologize."

Turning away from her, he said, "It wasn't your fault, Kari."

"It was though," she admitted, looking up suddenly. "I knew Davis was wrong."

"Yet you defended him."

If there ever was a moment TK looked like his older brother, it was now. Staring back at her with a taut jaw, his once warm blue eyes looked like chips of broken ice. Swallowing, Kari said, "Only because I knew you'd intervene. I thought if I said let it be, you'd leave him alone. I didn't want you two to fight. I care about you both. I didn't know our teacher would walk in that moment. I really am sorry, TK. Please don't be mad. You're my best friend."

Giving into the smile that had made its way out through the course of Kari's apology, TK muttered, "I'm not mad, Kari."

The brunette returned the gesture.

"Is that Kari?"

Both turned to the sound of the voice. Looking up, they saw TK's mother, Nancy, standing out on the balcony. How long had she been up there?

The blonde blushed, awkwardly turning back to face Kari. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Through her giggles, Kari nodded. "But only if you let me explain everything to your mom."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

xoxoxox

Entering the house with a sigh, Matt dropped his bag onto the floor, his nostrils instantly greeted with the smell of a home cooked meal. However, it wasn't enough to lift his spirits, not with the day he'd just had.

"Is that you, Matt?"

Turning around, Matt saw his father enter the foyer from the kitchen. Folding his arms, Matt leaned himself against the banister of the stairwell, throwing the older man a questioning look. "You're home?"

Swinging his hand towards his temple, Mr. Ishida rubbed the spot with his knuckles. "I had a bad headache."

Matt snorted.

However, instead of frowning, Mr. Ishida merely grinned. "And I had the pleasure of answering the call of a lovely girl."

Matt gulped, knowing it couldn't have been Mimi, Sora, or even Yolie or Kari because his father never referred to them as _lovely ladies_. No, he just used their names. "Who?" he dared to ask.

"Jun," Mr. Ishida answered, internally confirming Matt's nightmare. "Who is she? A girlfriend?"

Turning red, Matt frantically shook his head.

"Well, she must be very important to you."

"Why would you say that?" Matt asked nervously, his nostrils now becoming overwhelmed with a smell that no longer entailed to a delicious home cooked meal.

"Because she said she'd made a reservation at the most expensive restaurant in town. Sounds like a keeper."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Did you cook?"

Suddenly, Mr. Ishida's eyes widened as he took note of the air around him. No longer did it linger with the pleasant aroma it held only minutes before. "Uh, dinner's ready?" With that said, he dashed towards the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner, Dad," Matt said with a shake of his head, although he had to give his dad credit for trying. However, first he needed to change into something much more comfortable and vent like a girl before he could concentrate on food.

xoxoxox

Turning to the young dark haired boy seated adjacent to her, Mimi asked, "So how's dinner?"

After swallowing, Cody picked up his glass of apple juice. "You know I always love your spicy beef and vegetable spaghetti."

Smiling satisfactorily, Mimi had to admit that Cody had a sophisticated palette for a boy of such age. Most kids would burst into tears if even a sprinkle of cayenne pepper touched their tongues.

"Where did you learn how to make it?"

Just as Mimi was about to tell the tale, her cell phone went off. Glancing at Cody, she saw the 10 year old nodding.

"You can take it," he said, now sipping his apple juice.

Sliding her finger across the touch screen, Mimi lifted the phone off the table and brought it towards her ear. "Ishida."

"Change your last name?" the other line teased.

"Only if I married you," she joked to which Cody giggled. Hey, sometimes she forgot he was only 10.

"You break my heart with these what if's, Tachikawa."

To this, Mimi rolled her eyes. That classy Ishida charm is what got him a ton of fan girls she'd say more so than the band. "Matt, get to the point."

"Thank you for leaving me with the most useless of protectors."

Mimi raised a brow, absently lifting her fork, twirled with spaghetti, bits of beef and a piece of broccoli. "Sora and Tai didn't defend your honor?"

Matt fumed on the other end. "I have a date with her highness."

To this piece of news, Mimi laughed. "You're dating a member of my squad."

"What?"

"She made the team. She's quite excellent on her feet." On the other end of the line, she could hear Matt as he sighed, leaning against something for support. "She's going to have a great day tomorrow, I can tell."

"Not helping, Meems."

Poor Matt, Mimi thought. He'd have a bad day tomorrow. She was sure Jun would spread the news around of how she was finally able to score a date with him.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will start off with either Matt or Kari and Davis...


	7. 7 News Flash

A/N: Excuses for delay this time other than school? I had holiday commitments :) Anyhow, the chapter is up now. I'll probably start posting Thursday's now, they seem to be my lightest of days. Thanks for all the lovely/positive reviews. I'm glad readers are finding my story fun.

The story starts off with a new character, Molly Inoue. She's another one of Yolie's sisters and is a sophomore.

* * *

**Chapter VII: News Flash**

Originally, the school day would have commenced with a slow news day. However, as the shoulder length sandy-blonde haired Molly Inoue was making her way down the hall and towards the school's news room, the chestnut haired Jun Motamiya had appeared and grabbed the sophomore by the arm.

Pulling Molly to the side, Jun exclaimed, "Do I have some news for you."

Rolling her eyes, Molly pointed her nose in the air in a very Yolie-like fashion. "Finally score a date with Matt Ishida?"

Clapping her hands together, Jun nodded. "Well, yes."

"How many times have I heard that one, Jun?"

Eyes narrowing into a glare, Jun prodded the sandy blonde in the chest with her index. "Listen, sophomore…"

Molly scowled at the junior.

"It's true. You can confirm said date with Matt."

Unraveling her arms, Molly stared back the chestnut haired girl. Her face showed no signs of insincerity. "Well, then, I do say congratulations are in order. You must share the tale…" With that said, Molly seated herself on the floor and opened her trusty notepad to a fresh clean page…

Now the sophomore was entering the news room on a higher note. Shining a smile in the direction of the redhead, she pulled the strap of her messenger bag over her head and dropped it on an out of place stool. "Guess what, Izzy?"

Looking up from the pile of papers in his lap, Izzy turned to the blonde with a smile. "Someone must have better news than the weather will be sunny today."

Giggling, Molly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me Jun asked Matt out?"

Scratching the back of his head, Izzy laughed nervously. "I didn't think it was all that important. What does that have to do with the news?"

"It has every bit to do with the news, Izzy," Molly stated, taking on a more serious expression.

Izzy frowned. Sometimes, Molly could be just has scary as her younger sister. "Molly, you can't report that."

"But it's fact."

"You will humiliate Matt."

Molly considered this. Even Izzy was aware that Molly had a soft spot for the blonde musician. She said it was his charm and good voice. Izzy was sure his looks factored into all this as well. "I'm sure the fan-girls won't be upset. They'll just turn on Jun."

"Or they'll all start asking him out. And you know Matt hates to disappoint his fans."

Mood deflated, Molly dropped her shoulders. "But I don't have anything else to report. The news will be so drab if it's nothing more than a list of meeting times for clubs, sports, or the weather."

"I'm sure something will come up."

"In the span of 10 minutes?" Molly questioned, looking upset.

Pulling out his cell phone, Izzy quickly jabbed a few letters and sent a text. "I'm sure it will," he said when Tai responded to the message with a YES.

xoxoxox

Running into the empty classroom where his calculus class took place, Matt released a breath, allowing his nose to fill with much needed air. The hall permeated with a rancid odor thanks to Tai and Kyle's stink bomb. And Mr. In-Need-Of-A-Haircut's excuse was Izzy? The teen genius was having a slow news day, so a stink bomb was needed? Sometimes, Izzy and Tai needed to think how their actions would affect their friends.

"Matt?"

At the sound of his name, the blonde felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Turning around, he came face to face with the brunette he was hoping to avoid today. Seated in her usual seat, Jun smiled at him. Damn! Matt forgot they shared first period. "Jun. Hey."

"What was that atrocious smell?"

Matt gulped. "Tai and Kyle set off a stink bomb."

Placing her chin into her palm, Jun laughed. "Typical Kyle and Tai."

Frowning, Matt didn't share the same notion. Kyle was bound to land a detention, which meant that his band would have to cancel practice.

"So I'm looking forward to our date this weekend."

Sighing, Matt leaned his head back against the wall. Did Jun really have to remind him?

"Thank you for saying yes. It means a lot to me."

Was that Miss. Motamiya issuing a moment of normalcy? "Why?" After all, he was just Matt Ishida, a kid who just got lucky with a good voice.

"Other than the fact that people never thought a guy like you would say yes to someone like me?"

Well, Matt had to admit, if only to himself, that Jun really didn't give him a chance to answer with a yes or a no.

"I think you're a nice guy despite that cool exterior you put on."

Matt lightly chuckled at that. If it was anyone Matt felt he was caught off guard around, it was definitely Jun Motamiya. "Thanks, Jun, and don't put yourself down. There's someone out there for you." It was nice to have a normal conversation with her. Maybe Sora was right, perhaps Jun could be the one. She had just surprised him after all.

Nodding, Jun grinned. "Maybe I can even inspire you to right a song about me."

Matt sweat dropped.

xoxoxox

Poking her pencil into Davis's backside, Kari watched as he instinctively arched his back.

Turning to face her, he sent her a grin. "Back in the day that would be a sign that you were crushing out on me."

Kari smiled, shaking her head. "I need to talk to you."

"Because I didn't get that at all," he said, gesturing towards the pencil in her hand with his eyes.

Rolling her wide brown orbs, Kari asked, "I wasn't disturbing you, was I?"

Holding up his phone, Davis said, "Game."

"Using this free time wisely. You do know you should be correcting your essay."

Glancing towards the side of the room, Davis saw Mrs. Clara seated at her desk. Hunched forward, she was marking a pile of papers with a felt tip pen. Those must have been their summer assignments. Davis nearly sweat dropped. He couldn't even remember if he had completed every page. Turning back to his desk, he frowned at the lined paper decorated with his chicken scratch. He couldn't even read the first sentence. He probably shouldn't have been writing that while watching the television. However, this show about kids getting lost in a world of data was on, and the monsters they obtained as partners were pretty awesome. Shaking his head, he faded away the memory of the action packed cartoon and turned to glance at Kari's essay. Her pretty handwriting stared back at him, and he was surprised that Kari had found some errors of her own. It looked perfect just the way it was.

"Davis?" she muttered impatiently, her brows furrowing.

"What?"

"You need to apologize to TK."

Heart sinking, Davis emitted a frown of his own. Why did Kari always have to bring in TK? He understood they were best friends from childhood, he even accepted that. However, that didn't mean he loved the idea of a Kari and TK together all the time.

"But…"  
Shaking her head, Kari continued, "And you need to tell Mrs. Clara the truth. It's only right."

Scowling, Davis turned to Kari's pretty profile and found her smiling back at him. Reaching forward, she touched his shoulder. He could have melted from the warm touch. "I know you'll do the right thing, Davis."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're a good friend, Davis."

The chestnut haired young man blushed. Who knew?

xoxoxox

Approaching the long honey-brown haired girl, the blonde tapped her on the shoulder to attain her attention. "Fancy running into you here."

Turning around, Mimi smiled when her eyes met with a pair of wide warm blue eyes. "Michael."

"Shouldn't you be at cheerleading practice?"

Chuckling, Mimi asked, "Didn't you see the announcements this morning?"

"You mean about the stink bomb?"

Nodding, Mimi tucked a stray strand of hair away from her face. Michael didn't appear to get the significance of the stink bomb. "The headmaster was quite upset. He was so upset that he canceled all after school activities. Jun is in agony."

"Jun?"

"Yeah, she made the squad. Izzy and Molly are happy. They have a great news report for tomorrow."

"Izzy? Molly?"

Mimi laughed. She forgot Michael didn't know everyone yet. "We need to hangout Michael, so I can teach you who is who."

"Sounds like a plan. How about this Friday?"

Nodding, Mimi stated, "I look forward to it. Oh…" Pausing, she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. "I almost forgot." Extending the envelope towards him, the brunette said, "I'm having a party for my birthday. I'd be happy if you came."

Michael nodded. "I look forward to it," he said with a wink, causing Mimi's cheeks to bear a rosy tincture. Looking up at the sound of the honking horn, he said, "There's my dad. I should go. See you tomorrow, Mimi."

Glancing in the direction Michael was walking, Mimi's eyes widened as the car's window rolled down to reveal Michael's father.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will either start off with Mimi and Michael, or Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolie.


	8. 8 What not to Wear

A/N: I've decided to thank each reviewer personally. It's easier to answer questions that way.

**Sora Loves Rain**: I am so glad you are enjoying this story. The Matt and Sora scenes will be coming, I promise. You just have to be patient because I don't want anything to feel rushed.

**NegaiKoumi**: I'm sorry, but I don't understand

**Isabel Black**: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer :)

**Tagny**: Thank you. I'm glad you're liking normal Jun. I wanted to give her an image that didn't just portray her as psychotic.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: What not to Wear**

Entering through the doubled glass doors of La Café Latte, Mimi was instantly greeted with the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans in an array of flavors. Glancing around the space, she found Michael seated at a round table with a muffin and ceramic mug before him. Smiling in his direction, Mimi sent him a wave as he looked up, meeting her wide orbs of hazel. He waved in return. Hugging her cardigan around her, she walked towards him. "Hey."

"Hi," he greeted as he watched her pull back the seat across from him and sit down. "This stuff is better than _Starbucks_."

Mimi giggled, glancing towards one of the café's windows. "It's starting to get chilly."

Michael nodded. "The trees are starting to change too."

"So how do you like it here?" Mimi asked, her eyes leaving Michael and instead glancing around the café in hopes of finding a barista. What she found instead was Matt standing behind the counter and working at the register. She'd forgotten he had a shift today. Biting her lip, she quickly turned away from him.

"I'll learn to love it." Picking up his mug, he took a refreshing sip before setting it back down. "So you're having your party in a country club?"

"Is it really all that surprising?"

"You mean you being a beautiful girl with an obvious sense of style?"

Blushing, Mimi shook her head. "I just meant that my dad's the CEO of the largest company in town."

"Speaking of Odaiba, it's just a small little place. I'm surprised he decided to stay here."

Glancing briefly at the table, Mimi pressed her lips together tightly before looking up. "He almost didn't. We were going to move to New York City." Eyes slightly shifting, Mimi's hazel orbs locked with a pair of azure eyes. He saw her now.

"New York City? Really? We might have been friends. What happened?"

"This place is home…" she began nostalgically.

xoxoxox

A 13 year old Mimi Tachikawa led a 13 year old Matt Ishida into the Tachikawa's grand dining room. Seated at the table's head was a handsome man in a suit and tie with dark hair. Hunched forward, he read the newspaper in his hands. "Daddy…"

At the sound of his daughter's voice, he turned in her direction, surprised to find her beside a blonde haired boy her age. His profile appeared to be familiar, Mr. Tachikawa found through his assessment, although his brain refused to place a name to the face.

Gesturing towards the boy beside her, Mimi introduced him. "This is Matt, a friend of mine."

Extending his hand forward, Matt said, "Pleased to meet you, sir." Mr. Tachikawa shook the hand he offered, and Matt was surprised by the warmth for Mr. Tachikawa gave off the impression of being strict and judgmental.

"Please, sit. Dinner will be served soon."

"My mom's an excellent cook," Mimi promised, turning to Matt who was gazing at the large wooden table before him.

It reminded him of a table that should have been set in Tuscan Italy. Pulling back one of the chairs, Matt took a seat, wondering if he should seat Mimi. Nah, Mr. Tachikawa might kick him out. Just then, Mrs. Tachikawa appeared, her strawberry-blonde hair pulled up in an intricate twist, with a large pot. The smell was simply scrumptious that Matt actually felt his mouth water.

"Welcome, dear."

"Hi."

Finally settled for dinner, which started off with a salad, Matt turned to the head of the table. "Mr. Tachikawa, I just wanted to congratulate you on your new job offer."

At this, Mr. Tachikawa nearly choked on the croton he was in the process of chewing. Sipping water, he turned to his daughter. "I guess Mimi's told you."

Mimi bowed her head, blushing. Where was Matt going with this? He was supposed to be helping her, not congratulating her father.

"We'd all miss her very much."

Mr. Tachikawa gazed thoughtfully at his daughter. "I thought the idea of moving to NYC excited you?"

Looking up, Mimi said softly, "It does, daddy."

"But…"

"I don't wanna leave my friends."

"I wish you had just told me that, Mimi. Your mother and I have told you plenty of times to be honest with us."

Sheepishly, Mimi nodded.

Letting his fork rest into his salad plate, Mr. Tachikawa said with a sigh, "I thought I was going to disappoint you by saying I declined the offer."

Eyes widening, Mimi excitedly stared at her father. "Daddy?"

"I didn't like the idea of raising you in the city. The wealth, it would have gotten to you. You've made friends that have kept you grounded. You are growing up to be a remarkable young lady."

Smiling, Mimi rose from her seat and rushed towards her father, embracing him. "Oh, daddy, thank you. I love you."

"And I love you as well."

Matt smiled. The interaction was definitely different from what he was used to. No wonder Mimi was always so warm and cheerful. He couldn't recall the last time he and his father had hugged…

xoxoxox

"Dad thinks living in a small town keeps things in perspective for me," Mimi said, turning away from where Matt stood after sending a small smile his way. "Beside, I could never leave my friends."

"I hope to make friends like yours here."

Mimi nodded, flattered, before plowing ahead with her own agenda. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but Michael I saw your dad the other day when he picked you up from school."

Michael remained still.

"I googled your last name, and when the images of your father popped up, I knew my assumptions were right. He's an actor, isn't he?"

The platinum-blonde blushed. "I didn't want people to know."

"So they'd like you for you, right?"

Michael affirmed her question with a nod.

"Why'd you move from New York?" she asked seriously.

"My dad wanted to get away from the things that come with fame like paparazzi, and he wanted me to have a chance at a normal life."

Mimi giggled. "Keep things in check for you. I guess we have something in common."

"Miss. Tachikawa…"

Looking up to the source of interruption, Michael was surprised to see the musician from school. "Matt?"

The blonde nodded. "And I will be your waiter for the afternoon."

Mimi didn't miss the slight coldness in his voice.

"You work here?"

The blonde nodded yet again. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Maggie lets us play here whenever we want."

"I'll have a French vanilla coffee, topped with whipped cream, and a slice of pumpkin pie," Mimi stated before Michael or Matt could say anything else.

"I'll be right back," stated Matt, not bothering to jot down her order.

xoxoxox

Walking over to the back room where Matt and his band-mates usually prepared themselves before playing out front, Mimi walked directly over to the blonde with the bass guitar and tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning to face the brunette staring back at him with folded arms, Matt asked, "Michael gone already?"

Mimi frowned.

"Mimi?"

"You really need to tone down the over protectiveness. He's a nice guy."

"So what does that mean?" Matt inquired, pulling the strap of his guitar over his head so it came to rest on his shoulder. "You like him?"

At this, Mimi blushed. "No, I barely know him."

Reaching over, Matt lightly grazed her cheek with the back of his index. "Your face tells otherwise, Mi."

Frowning, Mimi sighed. He had to use to the nickname, the one she always gave into. It was a nickname she'd never heard anyone else use, not even her parents. "He's cute."

"If you say so," Matt said complacently with a shrug of the shoulders.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, I was hoping you would stop by tonight. I need your help. I already texted Sora, Yolie, and Kari."

"Help for what?" Mimi asked raising her brows.

"My dinner…"

"Date," Mimi amended for him, now completely understanding why Matt needed the assistance of the four girls.

"Dinner," Matt continued tenaciously, "with Jun is tomorrow night. I need to know what to wear."

Mimi squealed. "Oh, this will be so much fun. I can't wait."

"I am so glad you and Yolie are getting enjoyment out of this. Why can't you be more like Kari and Sora? They're supportive."

xoxoxox

"I still don't see why we can't just go to the mall?" Yolie complained with hands on her hips as she gazed back at the sole male in the room.

Frowning in her direction, Matt said tightly, "I told you, Yolie, I can't give Jun the wrong impression."

Yolie grumbled, folded her arms, and turned away from him. Walking towards his closest, she pulled open one of the doors and was surprised to find it organized. "Wow, you sure keep things in order," she said, her eyes trailing from the standard uniform shirts over other button downs, and then towards some polos, sweaters, and finally some t-shirts.

Glaring at her icily, Matt asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," she added tersely. "I just meant my brother's looks like an explosion. I wish he was as neat as you."

Smiling briefly, Matt said, "Thanks, Yolie. I'll take that as a compliment."

Doing the same in return, Yolie smiled. "Now I understand what Molly means by your charm."

To this, Mimi rolled her eyes. "Before more revelations are made, can we just concentrate on the task at hand?"

"You mean like you and Michael?"

From her spot on the edge of Matt's bed beside Kari, Mimi glared at the blonde coldly.

Releasing the shirt Yolie was gazing at thoughtfully, she turned in the direction Matt was gazing. "Who's Michael?"

"The new guy," Sora stated. "He's taken a liking to our friend, here." The auburn haired girl pointed at Mimi, who now turned her icy glare from Matt to Sora.

"Is he hot?"

"If you mean blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, then yes," answered Sora with a wistful sigh.

Sighing dreamily, Yolie said, "I hope to meet him."

"You will," Sora answered with a nod. "He's coming to Mimi's birthday party. She personally invited him."

At this bit of news, Matt turned away from Mimi suddenly. Instead, pulling himself from the wall he was indolently leaning against, he walked towards his closet. "Can you guys just help me and save the gossip for one of your more girly sessions."

Yolie harrumphed. Then, pushing Matt slightly, she plucked the button down she had been gazing at earlier. "I think it'll bring your eyes out," she said, thrusting the article of clothing towards him.

"I don't want Jun to notice my eyes."

"Quit being a baby," Yolie sighed. "Seriously, I didn't think you'd be more difficult to deal with than Tai."

Grabbing the button down, Matt shot her a glare before pulling it over the t-shirt he currently wore.

Frowning, Yolie gazed at him impatiently. "We're all friends here."

From beside Mimi, Kari burst into a fit of giggles.

Smirking, Matt said, "You too, Yolie?"

"I never denied your looks, Ishida."

"The shirt stays."

Yolie frowned. "Whatever. The brown looks nice with the light-blue, I guess," she said, absently adjusting her glasses as she watched him button up the shirt. "I'd leave the first few buttons undone."

"Does anyone else want offer advice other than Yolie?"

Mimi didn't respond.

Kari shook her head.

Sora said, "I think Yolie's doing a great job."

Yolie grinned appreciatively. "If you two get hitched, you can thank me. I'd love to plan your wedding."

Grabbing his sweatshirt from the swivel chair by his desk, Matt threw it at Yolie, which to his amusement landed on the girl's head.

"So mature, Ishida."

* * *

A/N: The flashback in this chapter will continue later on. The next chapter will be Matt and Jun's date.

I thought this would be a fun idea. I'll post a line or two from a future chapter, one that doesn't necessarily come next, and the readers can speculate if they want.

Mariam's Random preview: _It was a cappuccino with no extra foam. He remembered._


	9. 9 Le Bon

A/N: This one took a lot of time to right. I'm still not satisfied :/

**Sora Loves Rain**: Guys can be so oblivious sometimes lol

**Tagny**: I'm glad you enjoyed. I hope you feel the same way about this chapter

**Guest**: I'm happy to know that you are finding my story fun that means a lot.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Le Bon**

Slipping his arms through his suit jacket, Matt glanced at his reflection in the mirror with a frown. Yesterday's suggestions were thrown out the window when Jun informed him this morning through Davis because, bless him, he wouldn't give Jun his cell number, that Le Bon had a formal dress code. Even Sora forgot to mention that detail. After smoothing down his hair, his sapphire orbs trailed to the clock tacked to the wall beside his door as he adjusted his jacket. It was almost time to pick up Jun. Swallowing, Matt headed for the door. He felt strangely nervous. Slowly making his way down the steps, he was grateful his father wasn't home. Sometimes he was worse than Tai with the teasing. Sardonic statements and jokes wasn't something the blonde needed right now. Grabbing his keys, Matt headed for the door, unlocked it, turned the knob, and pushed the door out.

Outside, the weather greeted him with a slightly chilled breeze. Otherwise, the sun was out and not a cloud was in sight. It was pretty damn perfect in a romantic sense. Even the leaves were dotted with tinges of colors that would consume them once autumn sprung into full bloom. Great, Matt grumbled. The weather didn't help with the jitters in the least. It could have rained for all he cared. Releasing a breath, he felt himself relax as Sora's words flowed through his brain.

"_And who knows, maybe Jun will surprise you."_

Smiling slightly, Matt pulled open the door of the driver's seat.

"_Le Bon is a fantastic restaurant. The food is scrumptious, and the ambiance is beautiful."_

If Jun didn't turn out to be his one true love, a notion Matt was leaning towards, he still had a chance to enjoy great food in a beautiful setting. If the evening turned out to be enjoyable, he'd have to thank his auburn haired friend.

And then there was Mimi, Matt thought as he started the ignition and began pulling out of the driveway. With his less than permissible behavior towards Michael the afternoon prior, it was inevitable that she'd be hostile towards him. However, although Michael and Mimi appeared to be hitting it off, Matt really wished his honey-brown haired friend wouldn't rush into things. She didn't know him well, but still she was attracted to him. With the blush that coated her already naturally rosy cheeks, Matt knew it to be true. Shaking his head, he let the thoughts subside. There were more pressing matters at hand right now.

xoxoxox

Footsteps muffled by the rug beneath the soles of their shoes, the pair approached a tall suited man standing behind a podium. Not bothering to apologize for bumping past a couple, Jun said through an elated grin, "Reservation for two."

Not smiling in return, the man asked curtly, "Name?"

"Motamiya," Jun sang cheerfully unaware of the glares the couple tossed at her or the unfriendly tone of the suited man.

Sliding his index finger down the page of the book placed on the podium before him as his eyes trailed after it, the man ceased his actions once the name the girl mentioned caught his sight. "This way," he said, averting Jun and Matt's eyes towards a girl in a black mini skirt, white collared blouse and black vest with a snap of the fingers.

Eyes widening at the sight of the girl timidly standing in the entry way to the restaurant's main dining area as she clutched what the blonde supposed were a pair of menus, Matt suspicions were confirmed once the man behind the podium said, "Emily will show you to your seats."

"Splendid," Jun proclaimed, ignoring the familiarity of Emily Inoue, as she tightened her grip around Matt's hand, which she had grabbed somewhere along the course of their entrance to the restaurant.

"Follow me," Emily said, adjusting her glasses.

Eyes glancing around the restaurant, Matt's azure orbs widened in wonderment at the beautiful setting. The dining area's circumference was outlined by archways flanked with pillars. Rounded cloth covered tables dotted the carpeted floor, and despite the large chandeliers, much of the light was provided by the small lamps placed upon the center of each table. It was cozy in setting. It was intimate. It was romantic, and it was the very reason it made Matt's stomach turn.

Leading them to a table, Emily said, "I will be your waitress for the evening."

"I didn't know you worked here, Emily."

Smiling slightly, Emily responded, "I just started. The Ivy Leagues are expensive." Glancing from him to Jun and then back again, she slightly giggled before saying, "Molly told me. Best of luck."

Gulping, Matt replied, "Thanks."

"You should go seat her," Emily whispered, leaning towards Matt when he showed no signs of moving.

"Right," he said, shaking his head. Walking towards Jun, Matt held out her chair.

Sighing dreamily, Jun took a seat. "Such a gentlemen," she said as Matt pushed her chair in.

After Matt seated himself, Emily handed each a leather bound menu marked with a tasseled bookmark.

Glancing at the menu briefly, Matt frowned at the prices. They were ridiculously expensive. $18 for a salad, really? His wallet was going to be much lighter after tonight's meal.

After Emily disappeared with the promise of returning with drinks, Matt gazed around the restaurant. It was filled with quiet chatter, and now he noticed the piano, which sent soft tranquil music floating throughout the space, that Tai and Sora had mentioned. Hopefully, the man who played the instrument didn't start singing. He really didn't want Jun to sing along. Eyes trailing back towards his 'date' for the evening, Matt smiled at her slightly. Her profile was illuminated by the lamplight, and with her hair secured with a silver headband to match her charcoal-gray silk dress, she looked pretty. "You look nice."

"Thank you, Matt. You look quite debonair."

Matt blushed. When would Emily return? He felt much more comfortable around Joe's girlfriend than he did with Jun.

xoxoxox

After apologizing profusely for knocking over the salt shaker, Matt let out a breath of air. Jun wasn't the one acting abnormal, it was him. His nerves were really getting the best of him. Sighing, he leaned back in his seat, glancing at his entrée. Food was a great distraction in his opinion.

"No need to be nervous, Matt."

Eyes trailing from his plate and across the table, Matt met Jun's wide chocolate-brown orbs twinkling back at him. She sure smiled a lot. Succumbing to one of his own, he said, "Sorry."

"And stop apologizing," she said, setting down her fork. "It's just Jun."

Gulping slightly, Matt nodded. That was the problem, it was just Jun. However, the only one who appeared to be screwing up tonight was him. Maybe he should start singing along with the piano man. Music carried the natural ability of appeasing his soul. "Why do you like me so much?" he asked honestly, unsure where the courage to ask such a question was coming from.

"Your good looks."

Matt sweat dropped. Absently moving his food around with his fork, Matt stated, "You can't base a relationship with just looks."

"Silly, I know." Looking thoughtful, she continued, "You have a great talent, Matt, and it makes the girls curious."

"Does it still make you curious, Jun?"

She nodded.

Matt mentally sighed. They hadn't even had a meaningful conversation yet. He didn't even know her favorite color or her birthday for that matter. Well, at least it was an experience.

xoxoxox

Announced by the jingle of a bell, Matt stepped into the flower shop, greeted by a rush of sweet floral scents. Spotting the girl he was seeking from his current position, the blonde strode over to the register and placed the warm polystyrene cup in his hand upon the countertop.

Surprised to see the blonde in the shop, Sora's wide orbs slipped from his profile to the cup of coffee placed before her with blatant curiosity. "Is Tai canceling again?"

Bearing a look of confusion, Matt shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then what are you doing here, Matt?"

Gesturing towards the cup of coffee, Matt said, "I wanted to thank you."

Blushing, Sora asked, "For what?"

"You were right," Matt stated, pushing the cup towards her even more. "Jun surprised me."

Smiling, Sora set down the flower in her hand. "I'm guessing your date went well."

Nodding, Matt exclaimed, "Turns out Jun is just a normal girl."

Laughing, Sora asked, "Did Jun sweep the cold Matt Ishida off his feet?"

Shaking his head, Matt said, "No. But at least I don't think she's psychotic. So thanks."

Lifting up the hot caffeinated beverage, Sora pulled back the flap and took a sip. It was a cappuccino with no extra foam. He remembered. "Glad I could help. Why don't you join Tai and me for dinner? We'll be at the café."

Shaking his head, Matt declined her offer. "I'm sorry, but I'm working."

"Bummer because we're working on the worksheet for English." Sweat dropping, Sora continued, "Tai needs major explanations about the play. He still can't get over the male fairy."

"Well that's because fairies only come in the form of _Tinker Bell_ to him."

Sora giggled. "I'll see you at the café anyhow."

With a slight nod, Matt waved her off before heading back towards the door that led him here.

xoxoxox

Stepping out onto the patio, Matt made his way towards the patio swing. Ensconced to the bench styled seat was his brunette haired friend with a sketchbook in her lap. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw the pencil markings, which pulled together to form a tree. "Is that my tree?"

Startled, the brunette turned to face the blonde in haste. With wide pools of hazel, Mimi said, "You gave me a fright, Ishida."

Folding his arms, Matt smirked. Walking around from the back, Matt faced her. "You didn't answer my question?"

Grumbling in annoyance, Mimi nodded. "Yes, Ishida, it is the tree in your backyard."

Satisfied, Matt seated himself beside her. "What brings you here?"

"I was that curious about the date you failed to tell me about."

Glancing at Mimi through the corner of his eye, Matt admitted, "I thought perhaps we weren't on speaking terms," as he leaned back against the swing.

Biting her lip, Mimi dropped her eyes to her illustration of the tree. "I wanted to apologize…"

"You want to apologize?" he asked, twisting his torso so he faced her. After all, Matt was the one who was out of line. It would have been obvious to any of his friends as to his less than friendly behavior towards Michael.

Mimi nodded. "You're right, Matt. I don't know him that well. However, I do want to get to know him better."

"Which is why you invited him to your party, right?" Matt asked, leaning back his head and turning it so he still faced her. Why did that bother him so much anyhow? Mimi was free to make friends with whomever she pleased. In fact, she was allowed to fall in love with whomever as well. As her best friend, he should have been supportive. So why wasn't he acting that way?

With tresses of blonde falling over his eyes, it made the blue of his irises appear much more vivid that Mimi found herself finding it difficult to look away. Swallowing, she nodded, praying she wasn't bearing that godforsaken rise in the color of her cheeks. Why did his eyes affect her in such manner? They were just friends. They shouldn't have set her heart off with an unsteady beat.

"You do realize it was mostly my fault?"

Lips creasing into a smile, the brunette nodded. "Of course." Now grinning, she scooted herself closer to him. "And I know how you can make it up to me."

Turning his head so he faced the heavens, Matt let out a sigh. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

"I'll make sure you do. I want you to play at my party."

"You want me to work at your party?" Matt asked with a raise of the brows.

"It's not work. You love playing. I'm actually doing you a favor."

Matt rolled his eyes. He was actually hoping to just enjoy the party. Oh well, he didn't really mind playing a few songs with his band-mates.

* * *

Random Preview: _"You misunderstand. I was hoping you would come along." Eyes widening, Mimi wondered if she had heard correctly._


	10. 10 Fairies aren't meant to be Male

A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is a bit short. I don't own Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream", thought I'd let the world know. Opps, I wrote right not write in my previous author's note, silly silly me.

**Anonymous**: Thank you so much for your review. I am truly flattered. Your review means a lot to me.

**Sora Loves Rain**: Yup, Mimi coerced Matt into doing so.

**Tagny**: I'm glad your loving the mimato fluff. Fluff is always fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter X: Fairies aren't meant to be Male**

Leaning his weight against the counter as he clutched the rim of the countertop with his fingers, TK watched as his brother fulfilled the order of a customer. Pouring the thick liquid into a clear plastic cup with the café's logo, Matt topped the cold caffeinated drink with chocolate whipped cream. Chocolate whipped cream, TK smiled to himself, if whipped cream wasn't enough of a savory treat on its own, they had to make it even more appealing by adding chocolate to it. Maybe he should order a frap too.

Finishing the drink by sprinkling some cookie crumbs onto the whipped cream, which had been previously drizzled with chocolate syrup, Matt topped it with a plastic dome shaped lid with a large hole at the top. Placing the finished beverage onto the countertop along with a straw, Matt smiled at the customer and told her to have a good evening. Now turning to his younger brother, who had been watching him, he asked, "Need something?"

Glancing behind him and seeing that there were no more customers approaching, the younger blonde grinned as he said, "Tuna on a Kaiser roll with a side of fries."

Rolling his eyes, Matt replied, "I'll give you a discount, but that's it."

"I'll take what you give. See, I'm harmless."

"Sure you are. What's really on your mind?"

"You went to the flower shop?"

Smothering the Kaiser roll with some mayonnaise, Matt asked, "Is that a problem?"

"Well, yeah," TK stated, now watching as his brother added a couple slices of American cheese. He frowned, Matt hadn't even asked what kind of cheese he wanted. What if he didn't like American cheese?

"Really?" Matt asked coolly, sticking the spreader into the tuna salad, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes because I need to go there."

Curiously, Matt turned to face the younger blonde, the spreader still in his hand. What did TK want to do with a bunch of flowers? He was still too young to date in his opinion. "Why?"

Smiling, the younger blonde said, "For Mimi's birthday. You said lilies were her favorite."

At the mention of the words, Mimi's birthday, Matt mentally smacked himself.

"You forgot, didn't you?" TK teased.

Eyes narrowing into a glare, Matt turned back around to finish his brother's sandwich. After exhaling and a grind of the teeth, Matt said calmly, "No, I didn't." On the contrary, he had forgotten, and he had yet to find a present worthy of her. Beside, he had been consumed with thoughts and tensions of his and Jun's date. "I was just thinking how your idea is so lame."

"It's not," TK argued childishly. "You're just jealous I'm getting her something she loves. Beside, what girl doesn't love flowers?"

Pushing the finished sandwich towards him, Matt walked over to the register and punched in some numbers. "$5.03."

"What about my discount?"

"I changed my mind."

"Where are my fries?"

xoxoxox

Spotting the redhead seated at a table in the corner of the café, Joe's eyes slightly widened in surprise. Instead of being seated before a laptop, Izzy Izumi sat hunched forward with a pencil in his hand, which he tapped against the pad of paper upon the table.

Deciding against taking his order to go, the dark haired young man walked towards the redhead with his cup of coffee and a brown paper bag. Pulling out the chair across the redhead, once Joe had approached the table Izzy was seated at, Joe sat down while placing the items in his hands upon the table. "Ahem."

Glancing up from the pad of paper, the redhead's eyes settled upon his older friend. "Joe?"

"No laptop?"

Realizing that Joe's eyes were trailing towards the pad of paper, Izzy frantically covered it up. "What're you doing here?"

Frowning, Joe pushed his chair in with his weight as he unfolded the brown paper bag. "The main reason, other than good coffee and sandwiches, we always come here, Izzy, is to watch our friend, Matt, play."

Releasing a shaky laugh, the redhead nodded.

Joe smirked. Despite the fact that Izzy had covered up the pad of paper now, Jo had caught the word dear before the redhead had done so. Dear implied only one thing that Izzy was writing a letter, but for what, or more importantly for whom. There was no way Izzy was already planning his letter for his future application for Harvard. Then again, Izzy was capable of doing something as ambitious as this.

Sliding the pad of paper into his lap, Izzy covered it before placing it back on the table and sliding his pencil into the spiral binding. Folding his arms, he glanced at Joe. "Is that egg salad?" he asked, watching as Joe unwrapped the sandwich before lifting one of the triangle halves.

"You want some?" Joe offered with a frown.

Izzy happily nodded.

Frown creasing future, Joe slid the other half of the sandwich towards Izzy, who didn't waste anytime in lifting the sandwich with his hands and bringing it towards his mouth for a bite. "You want my coffee too?"

"I think I've had enough caffeine for the day," Izzy stated, pointing towards his now large empty white ceramic mug. Setting the sandwich back down and wiping his lip, Izzy leaned back against his chair. "So have you decided what university you are going to?"

"If I'm accepted, Harvard," Jo said flatly. He thought he had already told the redhead this. Like Izzy that was his first choice. Harvard had an excellent pre-med program after all.

"Really? That should make things interesting."

Eyeing him curiously, Joe asked, "How so?"

"Because Emily is all for Brown."

Eyes widening, Joe slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "What makes you say that?"

"Molly told me," Izzy stated, picking up his sandwich again. "You guys need to work on your communication skills."

Frowning, Joe glared at the table, no longer feeling as if he had an appetite. When they talked, it appeared as if Emily was happy to go to Harvard as well. It now appeared that she wasn't being totally honest with him. However, why was this so? He always thought he had told her to be just that with him. Had he been pushing Harvard that much? Dropping his shoulders, he let out a sigh. If Emily went to Brown and him to Harvard, it was sure to put a strain on their relationship. Long distance ones often failed. Beside, the thought of not being able to see her every day caused a prickly feeling in his heart. What was he going to do?

"You going to finish that?"

Looking up, Joe saw Izzy eyeing his sandwich hungrily.

Shaking his head, Joe pushed it towards the redhead. "I lost my appetite."

xoxoxox

Hunched over a table littered with two texts, a pair of worksheets, and writing utensils, sat a teen with wild brown hair and a girl with shoulder length auburn hair.

Running a hand through his unruly hair, Tai leaned back against his chair. "Thank God smarts weren't required to become president."

Sighing, Sora rubbed at her temple. Dropping her pencil, her eyes fell to the text that contained the play they were currently studying. Picking it up, she pointed to the opened page. "Love-in-idleness is a magic plant."

"That Puck, this male fairy, uses to put on Lysander?"

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed, grinning over the fact that Tai finally understood.

"I thought it was meant for Demetrius?" He frowned, grimacing at his unopened textbook.

Smacking her fist on the table, Sora nodded. "Yes, but Puck made a mistake."

Snorting, Tai pushed himself forward and glanced at the auburn haired girl with a quirky smile. "That's because fairies aren't meant to be male."

Frowning, Sora glared at him. "I'm not even going to respond to that."

Placing his arms behind his head, Tai said, "I didn't think you would." Eyes wandering around the café, he spotted Matt walking towards them. "Hey, it must almost be time for the band to play, which means study session over?"

Glaring at him, Sora shook her head. "Not until we finish every question."

Letting his shoulders drop, Tai frowned. "Sor…"

Approaching the table Tai and Sora worked at, Matt placed a hand upon the back of Sora's chair as he said, "Swift as a shadow, short as any dream; Brief as the lightening in the collided night."

Stiffening, Sora felt her cheeks burn at the sound of Matt's smooth voice.

Raising a brow, Tai asked, "Lyrics to a song you're playing tonight?"

Matt let out a sigh. "Someone's failing tomorrow's quiz."

"There's a quiz tomorrow?" Tai asked, frantically turning to a still blushing Sora.

"Hence the worksheet," she said, lifting the still in need of completion paper. Turning to the blonde, she said without thinking, "Why does Shakespeare sound hot when coming out of your mouth?"

At this, Matt felt his face heat up. "Ahh?"

Tai, on the other hand, frowned. Eyeing Matt with a slightly cold expression, he asked, "What's it mean anyhow?"

"How true love can be quickly destroyed," answered Matt, shrugging off the strange look Tai was throwing at him. "Anyhow, I have to get ready for the performance. You better study, Tai."

Watching the blonde disappear towards the back of the café, Tai leaned towards Sora. "Why does Shakespeare sound hot when coming out of your mouth? Really, Sora?"

Playfully nudging him with her shoulder, she said, "Quit it, Tai."

"What does that mean? You like him now?"

Frowning, Sora stared back at her best friend. "I was just surprised how he was able to quote the play."

Tearing his gaze away from her, Tai felt a strange sensation rise in his throat in the form of a lump. Turning back to the worksheet, he picked up his pencil, "Let's finish this. Wouldn't wanna miss Mr. Hot-Shakespeare's performance."

Smacking her own pencil against her friend's head, Sora giggled. "I'll ignore the jealousy."

* * *

Random Preview: _TK's warm eyes dripped with excitement while Matt's eyes bore confusion and was that slight betrayal?_


End file.
